


Sweater

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro felt cold. Luckily enough, Scout was passing by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

The light coming from their lighter was faint, not enough to warm them.

Pyro sighed as the fire died and they clicked at their lighter again, trying to light it up.

Realizing that the gas had been used up, they throw the now empty lighter unto a corner.

They hated the snow.

It was freezing and there was nothing near that they could actually burn to start a warm and cozy fire.

"Hey mumbles what ya doin ovah there?"

Pyro looks over to Scout who was passing by. They reply with muffled sounds and Scout just raised an eyebrow, tryig to decipher what Pyro had just said.

"Uh… I’m guessing you’re not really doing well?"

Pyro nods, wrapping their arms around themselves in a motion to try to preserve what body heat they have left.

Scout stared at them for a while before opening his bag to look inside.

"Catch." He simply says as he tosses something red at them. Pyro takes the item and unfurls it, revealing a knitted sweater.

"Ma sent me too many a’ those. You can have that one."

With that, Scout runs ahead.

Pyro just watched until Scout was out of sight then looks back at the sweater. They smile behind their mask and wears it, happy at the perfect fit.

Guess they didn’t need to burn anything to be warm.

End.


End file.
